


Perfect for a moment

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my secret santa fic with a prompt of " Bruce gives the Joker a back rub "</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa fic with a prompt of " Bruce gives the Joker a back rub "

The Joker loved to give Bruce back rubs. It had all started when Bruce had pulled a muscle one night while out as Batman and complained about it once back at home and in the arms of his lover. The Joker had started rubbing the offending spot and had ended up giving Bruce the best back rub of his life. Bruce asked him to do it again the next night and then the next until it had become a ritual with them.  
Bruce discovered that the Joker had very talented hands and the back rubs were very erotic for Bruce and pleasing to the Joker as usually Bruce would turn over and grab him impatiently.  
Tonight, Bruce planned to try to return the favor. He had attempted to give the Joker a back rub several times before but it had always ended in sex before the back rub was over.  
Tonight that would change.

“Get on your stomach,” Bruce ordered. The Joker giggled in anticipation, thinking that Bruce would take him. He was surprised when he felt Bruce's hands on his shoulders, kneading him, massaging.  
“Uh, what are you doing, Brucey?” The Joker's voice was muffled in the pillow.  
“Giving you a massage,” Bruce answered, kissing the back of the clown's neck in a way that he knew drove the madman even more insane. The Joker's body tensed for a second and then the clown submitted to Bruce's ministrations with a low hum.

The Joker didn't really like it when it got like this with Bruce. At least that's what he kept telling himself. The truth was that Bruce's touches and kisses made him feel too much. Bruce himself made him feel too much. The Joker and Bruce thought that they were both beyond humanity, but occasionally there were all these feelings.

Bruce's hands were kneading his shoulder blades now and he was rubbing into the muscles under his hands. The Joker had a pair of long thin scars on his right below his right shoulder and Bruce traced them with first his fingertips and then his lips and tongue. The Joker curled his fingers into the pillow and let out a deep breath. This was their ritual. Scar kissing. It was another thing that made the Joker slightly nervous but helpless against the onslaught of emotions it aroused. The scars made everyone nervous or disgusted or repulsed. Bruce was none of those things. Bruce though his facial scars were sexy. This turned the Joker on more than anything. It was why he allowed Bruce to wash his makeup off.

The Joker hadn't realized that the small of his back was such an erogenous zone but Bruce's hands rubbing him there had him humping the mattress. Bruce was kissing everywhere his hands roamed, murmuring into his skin. The Joker felt his toes curling and uncurling as Bruce continued to caress him.

“Bruce, “ he whimpered.  
“Turn over,” Bruce whispered in his ear. The Joker did as he was told and when his eyes met Bruce's, he was jolted with feeling. The Joker usually didn't deal with feelings or emotions. But the only person that mattered to him in the world was Bruce. The only person who was able to arouse those last buried feelings which made him human was Bruce. The billionaire was staring at the Joker with loving eyes and the concept that he meant as much to Bruce as Bruce did to him hit him and for a second emotion overwhelmed him and he felt his eyes well with tears. This was a precedent unheard of. The Joker didn't cry any more than Batman did. But Bruce was staring at him and touching him and for an instant, everything felt so perfect. And they hadn't even had sex yet. The Joker felt a tear leak out of his eye and run down his cheek.

Bruce was the only person who could do this to him. He was unscarred and undamaged when he was with Bruce. Bruce made him human again.

Bruce noticed the tear, but with all of the moments like this, he pretended it didn't happen and then leaned forward and captured his lover's lips with his own.


End file.
